Nicholas Crispin
Nicholas Crispin is a minor antagonist in Watch Dogs. He is the main target of the mission Stare into the Abyss. History Crispin was born in the United States in 1981, 32 years before the events of Watch Dogs. In 2001, he expatriated and moved to Europe for undisclosed reasons. During this time, Crispin gained a reputation for brutalizing and even killing women he was sexually involved with, and accusations of everything from torture to cannibalism are rampant when he was discussed among the human trafficking ring. He returned to the United States as a special guest for Dermot "Lucky" Quinn's auction. When Aiden tracks him down, Crispin is in the process of buying a car on Quinn's tab, eventually settling on a Luciano sports vehicle. While in the back room participating in a phone call, the dealership which Crispin was selecting his car at was assaulted by Aiden Pearce. Whether through car chase or being shot before he was able to escape in his newly selected car, Crispin is finally killed by Aiden, who requires Crispin's identity to receive the invitation to Infinite 92 and eventually gain access to the human trafficking auction. Relationships Poppy Poppy was promised to be an escort to Crispin by Lucky Quinn. Although they never met in person because of Crispin's murder by Aiden Pearce, Poppy was terrified of Crispin because of the stories of Crispin's violence towards women. When Poppy met Aiden, who was using Crispin's identity at the time, she tried to stab him despite knowing Crispin's importance to Quinn. Clara Lille When informed that Pearce had to kill Crispin to successfully pull off the identity theft, Clara seemed a bit disheartened, despite knowing of Crispin's brutality of women. Lucky Quinn Even though his connections to Quinn and Chicago South Club are unknown as well as how Crispin was considered a VIP to the auction, in total, Crispin bought a car on Quinn's tab, Donna "Poppy" Dean as a gift with his invitation at Infinite 92 and an escort to a meeting at the auction with Quinn himself, suggesting that Quinn must have trusted and perhaps even befriend Crispin. Either that, or Crispin was considered a "best customer" of sorts. Either way, Crispin had some sort of strong connection to Quinn. Mission Appearances * Stare into the Abyss (killed) Trivia * If Aiden uses cameras to profile himself during A Risky Bid, it will show Crispin's information. * On his profile, his occupation is International Trade, which earns him $3,050,000 million a year (which is the third highest income for a character in the game after Lucky Quinn and a Russian royal at the Auction). * All of Crispin's bodyguards can call for reinforcements. * His getaway car is the Luciano. If the car is still functional after Aiden kills Crispin, one can drive it to Infinite 92. Regardless, when the player leaves the Infinite 92 club, it will respawn outside. * Despite Aiden saying that he had to kill him, it is not necessary to do so. A takedown can be performed on him. de:Nicholas Crispin Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists